Damon and Elena - Blissful Awakening
by insomeroh
Summary: Must Damon and Elena's sweet moments always be interrupted? The mission begins to save Damon.


Minutes pass to no avail. I attempt to shake Damon back to life for what feels like forever. _What just happened? Is he dead? He can't be, he's still "normal"-looking. What has happened to him? _My poor Damon seems so far away right now. I stop shaking him and collapse onto his chest, giving in to my sobs.

"Where are you?" I whisper. Suddenly, Stefan rushes into the room assessing the situation and I move away from Damon, standing up as I do so. I watch Stefan as he processes what he sees.

"I don't know what happened, he was here – we were talking – he was fine – then he just – he just collapsed and –" Stefan interrupts me by putting his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay, Elena. Calm down. I just spoke to Bonnie, she said something about the witches putting a spell on Damon. Bonnie made a spell the other day to which they said there would be consequences with regards to one of her friends. I'm assuming they have chosen to let _you _suffer, by harming the one you love - by taking Damon away from you, momentarily." I watch as his face falls with disappointment as we both process what he has just said. If the witches have chosen to punish Bonnie by hurting me, by hurting Damon, _the one I love, _then to say that Stefan must feel crestfallen right now is an understatement. We both stare at Damon on the ground. I am too upset about Damon right now to be worrying about Stefan and his mood-swings. Stefan's phone begins to ring.

"Bonnie. Are you okay?" He stares into my eyes as he listens into the phone. He looks enraged.

"Okay, yes – ten minutes – mm-mm –" I can hear Bonnie talking fast and panicky. Stefan is clearly trying to keep up. "Okay. Okay. Be here soon. Bye."

"What is it?" I ask intently. He places his phone back in his pocket as he sighs, trying to find the right words.

"Bonnie is on her way, she knows what she has to do to bring Damon back for you. She isn't doing this for Damon, but she cares about you and she knows how this must be making you feel." His expression is cold. The Stefan I once knew; once cherished and loved, is not present right now. The Stefan that stands in front of me is a ghost of the Stefan I once knew. We stand gazing at each other uncomfortably for what feels like fifteen minutes, thankfully to be interrupted by Bonnie rushing in. She immediately aids Damon.

"I just need you two to stand back for a moment. I know what I need to do." She presses her thumb on Damon's temple and reaches for my hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask, watching her curiously.

"He needs doppelganger blood in order to complete the spell. The fact that you are his true love makes this a lot easier." I watch as Bonnie creates a cut on my wrist with a small knife and catches the drops of blood in what looks like a shot-glass. I turn around to realise that Stefan has left the room but am quickly distracted by Bonnie's chanting. As she does this, she slowly tips my blood into Damon's mouth, most of which trickles down his chin. It always amazes me how lost she gets in her spells. She begins to talk faster, still clutching Damon's face in her hands. Her spell seems to be lasting longer than usual, so naturally I start to have doubts.

"he's not coming back, is he?" I frown and can't help the sadness in my voice. She ignores my unnecessary query and quickly releases Damon. For a few seconds; nothing happens. Bonnie rises to her feet and we stand side by side observing Damon, who is still motionless on the floor. Suddenly, Damon awakens with a gasp and without thinking, I fall into his arms. He holds me tightly and tries to regain his breath – his blue eyes wide with confusion.

"It's okay," I assure him, "you're okay, I'm here. You're here. You're here." I sigh with relief as his breathing steadies.

"What happened?" He asks, looking at Bonnie and panting.

"The witches. I made a mistake and they are punishing people by hurting the people I love. They hurt Elena by taking you away from her. It will happen again, I'm sure, and it will happen often. I'm so sorry Elena." Her voice sounds monotonous. I'm not sure if her apology is sincere.

"What are you saying, Bonnie? Damon will keep vanishing like this, until you make amends with your witch-friends?!" I try not to sound too angry, but I don't succeed. Damon strokes my hair in the attempt to calm me and it works.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Bonnie whispers, only this time it sounds like she means it. Without hesitation, she leaves whispering _I'm sorry_ over and over as she walks out of the room. _Has she left, or just left the room? I don't hear the front door open or close. _Damon and I look at each other and suddenly I feel safe again. _He can't do this again. He can't leave again. It's too painful. There must be a way to stop it. _As usual, he detects the fright in my expression and moves so that his lips meet mine. For once today, I feel complete. I grasp his hair with both of my hands and release all of my worry and tension in the kiss. I relax into his embrace and his lips move with mine. As we pull apart, he gazes into my eyes with the look of adoration that I know so well.


End file.
